Chemicals and Materials
CHEMICALS B'eznak' - An black goo-like substance that when catalyzed by salt becomes 500 times tougher than steel. Daturon - An unhealthy variant of the all-encompassing "ether" of space. It poisons all life into a deathlike stupor when the Earth passes through a belt of it. Daturon possesses some traits of a gas that's heavier than air: it concentrates first in lower regions like valleys or plains and inhalation of oxygen-superenriched air works as antidote. Daturon also has some traits of radiation: it can pass through hermetically sealed rooms and containers. Poison Belt by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Deflagrator - A liquid which is used in the creation of a massively powerful explosive. the Flag by Jules Verne Durinium - The most powerful fissionable material in the universe, but also and the slowest. A bomb made of the material would take over 120 years to detonate. Found only on the planet Collosium. P-grom - A deadly gas that is a by-product of Endurirum refinement. Sythetol - A sythetic fuel that is more efficient than gasoline. Thermatron - A compound that makes it possible for ships to acheieve faster than light speeds. Thexite - The most powerful explosive in the solar system. MATERIALS Artemisium - A rare and beautiful metal found only on the moon. Argine - A transparent and nearly indestructible material. Apergion - An antigravity substance with enough power to propel a ship from one planet to another. Cardite - A red substance mined on Mars which is a source of light, heat and power. Cavorite - Not effected by the force of gravity, it can also shield other materials from gravity. It is used to make flight easier. It was named after its discoverer, Dr. Cavor. Wells Dagal - A transparent, super-hardened treatment of ordinary metal, that is even stronger than Arenak. of Space by E. E. Smith Durite - A durable metal used in the construction of spacecraft hulls. Comics #30 Eadhamite - An artificial substance, resembling toughened glass, used to create smooth roads. Ernium - A valuable substance. Fadonn - Luminous blue crystals which are created out of crystallized energy in supernova explosions and can only be wrought in the core of a white dwarf. They can be used as jewels but can even be shaped into containers for neutronium. Gravitex - A mineral that is repelled by gravity instead of being attracted to it. Hugmetite - Purplish ore with anti-gravity qualities. Inoson - A transparent, super-hardened treatment of ordinary metals makes Inoson, theoretically, the strongest substance in the universe (even stronger than Dagal). of Space by E. E. Smith Kalomite - A valuable mineral. Polarite - A mineral found only in the frozen wastes of a distant planet. Polarite had the ability to attract and neutralize weaponized particles. R'odanite' - A mineral that can be treated to produce powerful and destructive radio waves. Thermallium - A metal which is resistant to extremely high temperatures. Titan Crystal - A unique kind of crystal, found 10,000 feet below the surface of Titan. It has the strength and durability of Steel, but it also has great natural beauty. In the future, it begins replacing metal in all construction work for city buildings. Tritonium - Rare mineral with unique properties that costs 1 million credits per gram. Ultron - A material that is extremely dense, durable and heavy, with moderate elasticity, which is 100 percent conductive of light, heat and electricity. It is therefore completely invisible and non-reflective. It is also 100 percent reactive to magnetic force, and easily attracted or reulsed. A long, thin wire of the material can support the weight of 5 people. Vitawood - A sturdy and valuable type of wood, which is actually made from genetically altered humans. X - A mysterious platinum-group metal which, when plated upon another metal such as copper, allowed that other metal to be converted entirely from mass into energy in the presence of the radiation of DuQuesne's "whatsitron". It is an ultra-heavy, stable, and non-radioactive transuranic.